Fiber trays are designed to manage and organize fiber distribution in areas where space is limited. The fiber trays include housings installed on a rack. A drawer extends from the housing to provide access to the cables routed therein. A fully installed drawer, however, is difficult to maintain in an extended position due to the weight of the fibers and fiber management accessories installed on the drawer. Also, drawers that do not positively stop can cause damage to the fiber if the drawer is unintentionally removed. Thus, it would be desirable to install a drawer that is capable of remaining in an extended position.
Often, it is necessary to remove the drawer for cable management and to reinstall the drawer. Some drawers are difficult to remove or are permanently fixed to a housing which does not provide enough space for fiber installation. Thus, it would also be desirable for a drawer to be easily removed from the housing and to be easily reinstalled in the housing.